In the control of industrial presses and many other machines it is a safety requirement that the operators hands be at a control station to assure that they are not in the press or other machine during operation. This requirement is ordinarily carried out by providing two spaced palm buttons at the control station which must be depressed, one by each hand, to initiate machine operation. Some controls have just one palm button for machine control while others have several such buttons. Frequently, the palm buttons require considerable force. In any event, it has been learned that repeated operation of the palm switches over long periods can result in a painful condition in the operators wrists known as carpal tunnel syndrome which leads to disability of the operators.